Lo que yo no tengo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Levi estaba estaba enamorado de Eren, o algo parecido... sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en cierta "competencia" que tiene, esa tal amiga de la infancia de Eren, ella tenía muchas cosas que él no tiene... pero hoy conseguiría tener algo que ella no. ErenxLevi.


Como no puedo actualizar por razones poderosas de la vida al menos quise subir un fic muy corto escrito en mi celular x'DDD

**Pareja: **ErenxLevi/Rivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Nada, celos de Levi-Love.

Vamos, no podía darle más vueltas al maldito asunto, no podía aparentar que nada pasaba. Era obvio, estaba enamorado de Eren... de ese mocoso, de ese niño. Le mira constantemente y, aunque niegue el hecho, es pariente de un tomate y un pimentón cuando le devuelve la mirada. Joder, por qué su cara tenía que ponerse de ese maldito color revelador de sentimientos homosexuales. Debería tomar otro color... azul quizás, tal vez verde... Pensó un momento en ello, así parecía embarazado. Bien, bien... ¡debería ponerse arcoiris! no, peor, esa mierda es aún más gay y marica.

Simplemente debería drenarse la sangre y ya para que no colorearan sus orejas ni sus mejillas. Era un hombre ya, no podía ponerse así... además... estaba ella.

Ese era el dilema de Levi actualmente: Ella.

La amiga de la infancia de Eren, esa muchacha que siempre está allí para consentirlo y protegerlo, aunque pierda la compostura en el intento... ella... tenía muchas cosas que Levi no.

**Ella era una mujer, por obvias razones, pechos por ejemplo.**

_Él era un hombre, también por obvias razones, primero, algo le cuelga entre las piernas, es más plano que una plancha y sólo posee un sólo agujero por donde Eren podría meter su..._

¡NO, qué mierda piensa! ¡oh por todos los dioses limpios y pulcros del universo, ojalá no escucharan esa mierda de él!

Bueno, retomando.

**Mikasa tenía un sedoso cabello en melena, bonito y cuidado, Levi debía aceptar que su shampoo era bueno.  
**  
_Él tenía un cabello de militar mal rapado, al menos estaba limpio y con olor a lavanda._

**Mikasa tenía grandes y redondos ojos, y, cuando no se veía sumamente demente y aterradora era una chica adorable gracias a esos lindos y atractivos luceros.**

_Rivaille tiene ojos pequeño, mirada de gato castrado, una expresión de "soy el hombre más infeliz del mundo" las veinticuatro horas del día sin mencionar ojeras._

**Ella lleva toda una puta vida acosando a Eren.**

_Levi lleva a penas un año y ni siquiera puede acosarlo por su rango._

**Los labios de aquella mujer eran bonitos, coloridos y femeninos.**

_Los de él eran pálidos, secos y muertos._

**Ella estaba a la edad de Eren.**

_Él era un puto anciano de camino a algún asilo, bueno, exageraba, pero Eren aún era un mocoso comparado con él.  
_  
**Ella era alta. Al menos más que Él.**

_Levi... Levi no quería hacer comentario acerca de esto, realmente no quería. Pero, diría, con dignidad y orgullo ¡al menos es más alto que ese tipo llamado Connie, ja, ja y más ja!_

Meditaba, entre otras desventajas... lo que ella tiene y lo que él no, suspiró y siente un ruido, miró el papeleo con horror pensando que era Irvin y se hizo el dormido para aparentar demasiado cansancio por la misión diaria y evadir el discurso de responsabilidad que le daría el rubio, abrió los ojos suavemente sin que se notara, era... ¿E-Eren?

–Heichou... está ¿durmiendo…?–el mayor hizo todo lo Levimente posible para no mover un músculo y tener una respiración suave y tranquila.

–¿Levi?–

Siguió respirando normal... para luego, no respirar por unos segundos, si hubiera podido abrir los ojos lo hubiera hecho junto con desgarrarse la ropa melodramáticamente y soltar algún parloteo bárbaro en otro idioma, pero no, se quedó quietito mientras esos labios rozaban los suyos, Eren se separó apresurado, el azabache echó un vistazo y vio una sonrisa triunfante y un semi-baile de la alegría por parte del menor que celebraba su hazaña.

Eren dejó cuidadosamente la sala sin hacer rubio, inmediatamente los ojos pequeños, filosos y sorprendidos se abrieron, abrió sutilmente las piernas y puso sus manos en sus muslos en una posición seria y sorprendida.

Y volvió a pensar en la muchacha con aquel nuevo integrante titán que lo tenía revolucionado. Quizás Ackerman tuviera mucha más ventaja que él...

Sin embargo, rió, rió y pensó:

"**Pero yo tengo un puto beso de Eren...**

_Y ella no."_

**N.A: **Y así :3333, espero que les haya gustado, y no, no odio a Mikasa, hasta creo que en un punto apoyaría la relación de Levi y Eren siempre y cuando Heichou no lastime a su hermanito, le desea lo mejor, pero eso no implica que Levi no llegue a sentir celos de ella (?) pero ahora él tiene un besito, y eso es una gran gran ventaja.

Actualizaré "Mi indeseada mascota" a penas consiga otra vez un compu, prometo no pasar del sábado… ¿y qué día quieren "Entre milagro y maldición" quienes lo leen? puede ser cualquiera día menos lunes, martes o miércoles, ya que estaría muy cerca de la actualización de "Mi indeseada mascota" que suele ser los martes.


End file.
